


Guardian

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Glorfindel will always guard his beloved's heart.





	Guardian

Title: Guardian

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine yadda yadda…why are we going through this again?

Warnings: AU, angst, dark, sap, slash, sweet.

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Rating: PG-13

Beta: Orchyd Constyne

Note: This is for my dear little friend Say Aye who is having a tough time and drew this little pic that made us all cry for her. I hope to cheer her up because she inspired me. Feedback is lovely and much loved!

 

The soft sounds of crying were what first alerted the golden Seneschal of Imladris that something was wrong. Glorfindel went into the rooms he shared with Chief Councilor Erestor. He closed the door silently, his soft blue eyes filled with worry as he searched for the Noldo. “Erestor?” His voice floated out into the study as he looked around. Normally, his beloved would be working on some correspondence or household schedule when he came in from patrol, but that was not the case on this warm day.

 

He heard the door to their bedroom open, and he turned, his breath hitching to a stop in heartbreak when he saw his dark-haired lover slide dejectedly from the room. The ebony locks floated serenely around Erestor’s pale form as he came out timidly, holding onto the door, seemingly ready to bolt. His tear-streaked face crumpled as his inky gaze settled upon his dear golden one, and he sniffled before rushing toward the Elda. Glorfindel had little time to open his arms to Erestor before they were filled with the sobbing Elf.

 

“Erestor, what has happened, pen-vornen?” Glorfindel whispered in worry, his voice laced with sorrow as his usually stoic, calm lover wept piteously in his arms. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to the soft black tresses as he soothingly rubbed the trembling pale body. “Tell me, aduialen,” he cajoled tenderly. (my dark one; my twilight)

 

Looking into the clear sky-blue eyes of his gallant knight, Erestor sniffled again, hiccupping on a sob. “I could not finish today a-and then El-Elrond yelled at m-me a-and…” His face fell again as he sobbed softly and whimpered, burying his face in Glorfindel’s chest. “Er fern, merilinnen valthen!” he cried, weeping once more. (They are dead, my golden nightingale)

 

His heart wrenched at his Councilor’s words, and Glorfindel tightened his arms around Erestor in a gesture of comfort. He placed his cheek on the ebon head as he held his lover, closing his eyes in his own grief. He should have known that something like this would have had to happen to cause his dark one such despair. Since they had found the little kittens -- Laschal and Lasdhínen -- and had taken them in, Erestor especially had been close to them. Almost like having children, they had grown to care for the little furry creatures that had brought such joy to their lives. Now, it was no longer so.

 

Gently, he gathered Erestor into his arms and carried him into their bedroom. The Balrog-slayer held Erestor throughout the night, comforting him and soothing away his grief-stricken dreams. By the time Anor rose, he knew what he had to do to bring back his lover’s smile.

 

The next week passed slowly for everyone as Erestor’s melancholy became obvious and unbearable. His friends tried to comfort him, but none could take away the sad look in the Chief Councilor’s eyes. Not even his beloved Seneschal.

 

Glorfindel was not going to give up, however. He knew how to bring the sparkle back to his lover’s life and had already put his plan into action with Arwen’s help. One beautiful day several days later, he sang softly, calling to his dearest with the song that he’d created just for Erestor.

 

Drawn by Glorfindel's song, Erestor curiously followed the music to its source. He traveled through the gardens until he came to the secret gazebo that he and Glorfindel had made their own. He gasped softly as he found it festooned with his favorite flowers: lilacs and sweet peas. He walked into their private garden and up to the gazebo, awestruck by the atmosphere. The gazebo had gauzy strips of lace in the gentle colors of lilac and periwinkle twining within its arches and floating into the space within. Lily-of-the-valley and white rose petals decorated the floor in front of the divan where sat his beloved blond guardian.

 

Smiling shyly as he stepped into the soothing room, Erestor looked around, fidgeting with his collar timidly. He smiled softly at Glorfindel, and then tilted his head in curiosity when he saw the medium sized box on his lover’s lap. He looked up into dancing sky-blue eyes, questioning silently.

 

Glorfindel said nothing. He just smiled serenely, gesturing to the box invitingly. Erestor's slender hand hesitantly reached out and opened it. A soft gasp floated into the air as Erestor bent in to gaze at the contents. The soft sounds of mews filled the gazebo. Erestor cooed, picking up one of the tiny fur balls that were crawling around in the box. He touched noses with the little kitten as it mewed and looked at him with wide blue eyes. The little kitten was white with stripes of black fur, as were its siblings.

 

Looking at his lover with tear-filled eyes, Erestor tucked the little one to his chest and leaned in, kissing his lover deeply. He leaned his head back, smiling brightly as he whispered, “Hannon chen, merilinnen valthen.” (Thank you, my golden nightingale)

 

“You are most welcome, pen-vornen. May they fill the spot that had been opened by the deaths of Laschal and Lasdhínen.” Glorfindel said warmly, smiling lovingly at his lover as he cupped a tear-stained cheek. (Hidden leaf and Silent leaf)

 

Erestor nodded, laughing despite his tears, and the couple focused on the newest members of their family. Glorfindel found himself smiling softly as he watched Erestor and knew that he would continue to be the guardian of Erestor’s heart.

 

Fini!

 


End file.
